


Redemption

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Witten for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open On Sunday community</a>. There was no prompt that week.</p></blockquote>





	Redemption

He remembers when he thought he would be redeemed by love. Sometimes he likes to torture himself by reliving her complete trust in him, how it seemed her love flowed around him and within him. The fates reminded him he was nothing but a monster.

He remembers when he thought he would be redeemed by good works. Sometimes he likes to berate himself by dissecting his anger, his pride, his refusal to help those he deemed unworthy. The fates have shown him he's nothing but a man.

He can't remember when he knew that damnation would be his just reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Witten for the [Open On Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). There was no prompt that week.


End file.
